


Movie night - Grease

by siroo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Happy times, Movie Night, Singing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siroo/pseuds/siroo
Summary: The reader has persuaded Sam and Dean to a movie night. Just chill night at the bunker. She has chosen to show them Grease and apparently Dean likes the film. Or at least he likes the reader singing the songs. And showing a good time.
Relationships: Dean/reader
Kudos: 7





	Movie night - Grease

”C’mon boys!” You shouted. ”We’ve earned this!”

“Fine, fine Y/N”, Sam said smiling while entering the bunker’s now official tv room. He already had his hands full of popcorn and a case of beer. You fist pumped the air as you ran to take some of his load and brought it to the coffee table. Sam had plopped himself down on the comfiest ever armchair in the meantime. You gave him a look and pointed to the small sofa. Your bigger one had had an unfortunate accident a few weeks back when it got doused in blood. Fun times. Now the smaller sofa was enough for two people, if they sat close and did not try to be comfortable. Sam just smiled back at you. Oh, that sly bastard.

“Hey, what movie are we watching?” asked Dean as he came into the room. You bit your lip and sighed a bit while sitting down on the sofa. Dean came to your side and sat down as well. Your thighs were practically touching, and this had not been your idea of a cozy movie night.

“Grease, it’s a classic”, you said answering Dean’s question.

“That’s not a chick-flick, is it?” he asked.

“Eh, kinda, but you’ll love it. It has a cool car and as I said it’s a classic.” Dean just rumbled at that. He made himself more comfortable and slid down a bit. His bowlegs meant that you were now officially touching. You tried to relax and lean to the side, but you were painfully aware of every single point where your legs were touching his.  
Sam put the movie to play. You forgot the close proximity of Dean for a while as you got sucked in the world of Grease. As you had predicted he liked the grease lightning, even though he tried to tell you otherwise. Especially once the song grease lightning started you were able to see him humming along.

“Do I need to write you a song about Baby for you to feel like it is loved as much?” you asked.

“NO! Baby is the best car and that thing is nowhere near her league.”

“’C’mon Dean, you know as well as I do that that thing does not have anything on Baby. Doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate it though”, you said to him. He gave you an eyeroll and rumbled something affirmative. You pat his arm and relaxed to watch John Travolta on the screen. Some eye candy he was. Dean must’ve heard your sigh as he gave you a look.

“Is this why you wanted to watch this movie? To ogle on him?” he chuckled.

“Wha… No!” you stated quickly. But when seeing Dean’s smug smile, you decided to tease him a bit. “But doesn’t hurt that he’s so hot.” He gave you a look and you felt a smug smile on your face in turn. Sam laughed over at the armchair and threw popcorn at Dean.  
You turned to Sam in turn and stuck your tong out. He just gave you a wink. You had had no idea that he had been listening in on you.

“How does it feel to lose to an old guy Dean?” Teased Sam.

“He’s not old in this movie Sam”, you said. “And besides you can admire a good look without meaning to do anything about it.” You dared a quick glance at Dean. Oh boy had you admired that beauty for a long time. Still, somewhere deep inside you hoped that there might be something there. Although you were far too much a coward to do anything and Dean seemed to view you strictly as just a friend. Your chest tightened at that thought.

You turned your gaze to the screen. Just in time to see Rizzo and Kenickie getting it on in the car. Your face flushed a bit. You had imagined a similar situation a few times. Okay, a fair bit of times. Only the car would be the impala and the backseat would be your place of choice. The gear shift must not be comfortable in the middle of all you had dreamed. Well, at least usually the backseat was your choice of place in your wet dreams involving the car. The hood of the impala had also elicited some very nice imagines in your mind as well. Oh, you could just imagine Dean bending you over it. Feeling his hand up your body and your sides. Slow movement when you wanted him to just move. The smooth black surface underneath your body cooling down some of the raging fire. Dean feeling you up all the way and pushing his hard body against yours. Oh, that was a nice image indeed. You bit your lip as you played the image in your mind. That was something you were so ready to play out. Perhaps you had had car trouble and just had nothing to do. Dean would then start with his hands on…

“What are you thinking about?” You were startled at Deans question. The smile was evident in his voice.

“Oh nothing, nothing.”

“Uh huh.” He didn’t sound convinced at all. “You had this all dreamy look on your face. Were you imagining yourself with Johnny boy over there?” He nudged your side. The guess was close enough and you felt your face start to heat up. Nothing to do with Travolta though. Not that Dean needed to know that.

The movie had went on quite a bit while you were in your head. You were unable to shake off the thoughts in your head and thus the rest of the movie was spent being once again excruciatingly aware of Dean. He seemed to be indifferent to your presence. On the armchair Sam sighed as he watched the two of you. Such idiots, he thought. Both of them. So blatantly blind.

\----------

“I better shape up, if I’m gonna prove, that your faith is justified.” You sang along the song coming from your phone. Dancing and moving your body you were doing the dishes in the most inconvenient way. But it was fun, and the song was catchy.

“You're the one that I want. You, oo, oo, honey. The one that I want. You, oo, oo, honey. The one that I want. You, oo, oo. Are what I need. Oh, yes indeed.” Every verse got a shake. You were so in the singing and dancing that you hadn’t heard Dean come into the kitchen before he cleared his throat.

“This what you do home alone?” You jumped and splashed some dishwater on him.

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Your apologized and your face grew hot. Damn singing. Also, the dancing had been a liiiiitle too provocative. Just how long had he been watching you?

“Nice moves.”

“Dean, don’t.”

“What, that was a pleasure to watch.” You were pretty sure you were not imagining how he put emphasis on the word pleasure. Oh, how you wished.

“Hey, no shame in singing.” He grabbed your phone and put the song to start.

“I got chills they’re multiplying. And I’m losing control”, you giggled as Dean started singing. His voice was seriously distracting. And god, how was this man good in everything?

“You going to sing your verse?”

“You better shape up, ‘cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you.” Your heart fluttered at the words. You hoped you weren’t too convincing with your signing; it would not bode well to reveal everything now. Although the looks Dean was throwing in your way were definitely not looking platonic. He clenched his jaw before starting the chorus with you.

You both hummed lightly out of tune, but with a smile on your faces.

“If you’re filled with affection. You’re too shy to convey. Mediate in my direction. Feel your way.” You crooked your finger to Dean. And oh boy did he start walking your direction. You were almost too flustered to sing.

“I better shape up, ‘cause you need a man.” Deans eyes were on your face the whole time as he sang the next part. “Who can keep you satisfied.” He cocked an eyebrow and smiled to you. Your heart skipped a beat, no subtlety in that look. You both continued singing and you danced your way away from him a bit, the heat of his body next to yours too much.

“…Yes, I’m sure down deep inside.” Oh, you were sure. That much was true.

“You’re the one that I want”, you both sang at the designated times. Although the lightness from the beginning of the song was gone. With every word Dean came closer and you let him. The last words were leaving your lips as a whisper. No finishing the endless repetition of the chorus.  
He had cornered you to the kitchen counter. If his eyes could burn you, you were sure you would’ve been in flames. You let out the air you hadn’t known you had had in your lungs.

“That singing and dancing of yours will be the death of me”, Dean said as he leaned in even closer.

“I’m surprised you knew the words to the song”, you said.

“Oh honey, there’s a lot of me you don’t know yet.” His eyes were captivating, and you were sure your mouth was hanging open.

“You can always show me.” You were not sure where the boldness was coming from.

“Oh, I’m planning to”, he said as the music died in the background. You were now breathing the same air and that air was becoming molting hot. Dean closed the last few inches between your bodies and faces. You inhaled sharply as you felt his lips on yours. Rough, yet so, so soft. You felt yourself relax in his grasp. His lips were mapping yours and you started moving together with his body. He pressed harder against you and you opened up. He took the change and began exploring your mouth. You dwell into his as well.  
The kiss had never been sweet to begin with, but the desperation was growing in Dean’s every movement. He grabbed you and lifted you to the counter. You were now eye to eye with him. Dean filled the gap between your bodies, and you could feel the hardness he was sporting against you. You put your legs around him and pulled him even closer. Dean stopped kissing your lips and instead moved his mouth to your chin and down to your neck. You pushed your head back to give him space and felt him peppering open mouth kisses everywhere he could reach. You brought your hands up from behind his back and gripped his hair, which elicited a grunt from him. You continued to rake your nails across his head as he continued lower with his kisses and ran his hands all over your sides.

“This okay?” he asked as he had his hands on the band of your bra. You wondered idly when he had put them there. There were just too many things for you to feel at once. “Y/N?” Dean lifted his head from your cleavage to watch you in your eyes. His eyes were dark, and he was breathing heavily. You were sure you looked the same. His hair was adorable as it stood in every direction in the air, thanks to your fingers.

“Yes”, you breathed, “wanted this for so long.” Dean kissed you on your lips before you felt him lower his head once again and grunt. “Me too baby, me too.”  
You felt him continue with his earlier ministrations and loosen your bra.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t know you guys were busy”, Sam said with a grin on his face as he walked to the kitchen. Your face immediately flushed bright red. “Sam!” Dean grunted without lifting his head. “Get out! Now!” Sam grabbed a banana from the table and chuckled a bit, but lifted his hands in surrender. “Yeah, yeah, sorry, I’ll be going.” He showed you the thumbs up and winked before retreating behind the corner. You grumbled in turn and let your head fall back. Seriously Sam?

“But take it to the bedroom! Really guys, no sex in the kitchen!” You heard him shout before the bunker door shut with a bang. Dean was still nibbling at your skin as you sighed. “Maybe Sam is right, we should go to the bedroom.” Suddenly you felt nervous. “I mean, only if you want, like, you know, want… this.” Your face could not get any hotter.  
Dean finally lifted his head. “Y/N, I think it’s pretty obvious that I want this, you”, he said. “I mean, you can pretty much literally feel how much I want you.” He pushed his erection against you and laughed. “Eh, yeah.” You were sure then and there, the blush in your face was never coming down.

“You are so cute when you are all flustered”, Dean said as he flicked your nose.

“Deeeean”, you whined.

“Okay, okay hot stuff. We’ll take this to my room, and I’ll show you how pretty you are.” And there, the blush deepened. You mumbled something unrecognizable and hopped down from the counter.

“Shall we?” You asked offering your hand to Dean. You felt a bit stupid doing that, but that diminished quickly as Dean took your small hand to his much larger one and started walking you out of the kitchen.

Once you got to his room your nerves got the better of you once again. You just stood there, just inside the room as Dean closed the door. You bit your lip as Dean lit his reading lamp on the nightstand, so you weren’t in complete darkness.

“C’mere”, Dean said and pulled you flush to his body. “And you need to stop biting that god damn lip. I want to be the only one doing that”, he said as he lowered his mouth to yours. You shuddered at the contact. Your mouth melt against his as he continued that what was so rudely interrupted in the kitchen. Suddenly you felt the need to have Dean naked, now. You began fumbling to bring his t-shirt over his head. Dean lifted the piece of clothing and threw it somewhere, nowhere and anywhere at the same time. You couldn’t care less. His naked torso was now at your eye level and you felt your mouth watering.

“See something you like?” You rolled your eyes at Dean’s comment. “Yeah, some, but you still have too much on.” Eyeing the rest of his body you licked your lips. The coil inside you was tightening more every second.

“You’re one to say”, Dean said as he grabbed the hem of your shirt and tossed it. You dropped your already open bra at your feet. Dean inhaled sharply and you felt goosebumps rise to your skin. You breathed in deeply and dropped to your knees starting to fumble with Dean’s belt. That got another sharp inhale from him. He grabbed your shoulders. “As much as I love the sight of you down at your knees, I have wanted you far too long to have you blow me off.” You started opening your mouth to disagree, when he continued. “We can have time for that later, but right now I don’t need any more foreplay, or I will not make it inside of you.” Your mouth was hanging slack. “Oh, okay”, you said rising. Or more like Dean lifting you up.

Dean brought you flush to his body and kissed you hard. He backed you against the bed and you felt your knees bend before flopping onto the bed. Dean placed his hands on your hips and opened your jeans. He began sliding them of as you toed your boots off. Dean discarded the jeans and socks as well. He got rid of the rest of his clothes and stood above you gloriously naked. You were shamelessly ogling him head to toe. Oh, he was just as magnificent as you had thought he would be.

Dean was giving you the same once over. You still had your underwear on as Dean climbed on top of you. You backed up farther so you would have more space.  
Dean started again by kissing you, but quickly moved down leaving wet kisses all along your neck. When he got to you breast, he slowed down and looked at your eyes for confirmation. All you could do was nod as you bit the fist you had brought to your mouth. Dean breathed on your skin and closed his mouth near your nipple. With his right hand he circled in on your left one. You breathed in sharp bursts. The feelings quickly becoming too much to handle. You felt his mouth circle in on your nipple and suck. Oh, dear lord that felt good. Dean nibbled at your nipple and played with the other one with his hand. He switched his mouth on the other one when he felt your nipple was hard enough. It was aching and you were breathing shallow. Your nipple was not the only thing aching and you hoped Dean would get on with his ministrations.

As if reading your mind, he moved downwards. He peppered kissed all along your stomach and continued his movements on your breasts with his hands. Your breathing quickened as he closed in on your panties. Dean shot you a quick glance before breathing heavy air onto your panty clad pussy. You threw your head back and closed your eyes. There was no way you would survive the night. Your heart was already going so fast. You fisted Dean’s hair as he took the panties in his mouth and pulled them off with his teeth.  
You had to look, you just had to. Dean’s head between your legs was one hell of a sight. He threw you a wink lowering his head to your hot and heavy center. You inhaled sharply as he licked a broad lick across the length of you. You went back to short and sharp breaths when he really started going to town. If you had thought earlier that you were going to die you had to be in heaven right now. Or hell if Dean didn’t pick up the pace. The coil in your stomach was tightening in an alarming rate.

“Dean”, you breathed in a sharp burst. “I know baby, I got you.” He pushed a finger inside you, just a teasing amount. It was excruciating. Too hot, too good. He added another one and began moving them, never losing the movement his mouth was making. That had to be the result of so much practice. Not that that was something you were going to think about now. Showing the thought out of your mind you just felt. And oh my goodness. He was bringing you to the brink. So ready to explode, the real deal was so much better than anything your imagination had been able to produce. And then there it was, the last push over the edge and you were flying. Dean helped you soar and then moved up your body to kiss you.

You felt him position himself at your entrance. You lifted your legs around him and gave him a tug. Taking the hint he achingly slowly filled you. You both moaned as he filled you fully.  
“Oh, shit baby, never thought I could actually get you.” Dean was panting at your neck. You raked your dull fingers around his back.  
“Well now you got me.”

“I know.” With that he began to move. You hadn’t thought it could get better. But once again Dean proved you wrong. The maddening slow pace was quickly sharpening as Dean got himself closer to the edge. You were helping him along and enjoying every feeling along the way. The way Dean tugged your head and gave kisses to your neck and jawline, the feeling of him deep inside you. Also, the sounds. The rhythmic pounding and the short breaths Dean made in your ears. Your own rapidly beating heart. The dull sound of the bed’s headboard made hitting the wall. Good thing Sam went out. The thought of Sam came and went as you were enjoying the magnificent feeling. Soon you felt yourself being at the brink once again.

“C’mon Y/N, let me hear you feel good.” Dean moved his hand to your clit and played with it as he pounded you. You cried out and felt yourself tightening around Dean. The orgasm was a dull pleasure compared to the one earlier, but you welcomed it as it came.

“Not going to take me long sweetheart.” He quickened the pace and followed you soon after. The jerking inside you made you hot again. Then stillness. Dean collapsed on top of you. The air between you two was hot and heavy. You were both breathing quickly. You were so sweaty, and hot, and sweaty. But in your defense, so was he.

“Sooo, this was nice.” He lifted his head. “Nice?”

“Yeah, nice, and I mean, you know… it was… nice.”

“Y/N. This was more than nice. At least for me. Wanted this for a long time.”

“Really?” He nodded in confirmation. You exhaled sharply. “Good, because me too. Wanted this I mean, for a long time.” Dean chuckled and rolled off of you. He discarded the condom you hadn’t noticed him putting on, but were glad he had.

“Any chance you would want a redo?” He asked and lifted his brow in a suggesting way. “Will take a while tho, you spent me.”

You laughed. “Yes. Absolutely.”

“And, actually, also… I’ve been dying to do it in the Baby.” Your face grew hot. “Oh, I think we can make that happen.” Dean said nibbling at your ear. “Well definitely have to make that happen.”


End file.
